yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mana Inagawa
Mana Inagawa is a main character in the yuri video game Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni. A calm, loving, hardworking and ambitious girl, Mana serves as the group’s mediator. Her birthday is January 21st. Yuri Feats With Momo Kuzuryū * To be friends with her classmates in VR Class, she was glad and put her hand on Momo's backside before she warned her to remove her hand. * For she ended up in the same room as Momo in the dorms, she believe it wasn't coincidence, but fate, therefore she just wanted to get along with her. * To be hated by Momo is what she can't bear, she doubted that because even when they're alone, she couldn't manage to get a conversation out of her. * In the education area, she was looking pale and light-headed because she spend most of that morning running around town looking for Momo. * Once her victory with Momo at the treatment program was pronounced, she cling to Momo, then politely asked her to celebrate their victory together in order to please her. * She was hesitating and coy when Rinka and Ranka pointed the reason for her presence in the training grounds, which was looking for Momo. * For Ranka and Momo to fondle her breasts with flattery in the training grounds and using the flattery excuse to grope her when she was trying to have a serious talk there, she was so shy and ticklish especially by Momo's touch, likewise she hardly managed to escape from them. * Mainly for Momo's sake, she went through a strict combat training ended up with a long session of meditation. * Since the beginning, she have been always joining forces with Momo for Driving. *If she can help bring herself together with Momo, then she'll happily take on the task of returning her to class even if it was difficult, she did it mainly for Momo's sake. *Her wish was to take the next step up with Momo to advance together by pooling their points so they can move to the Elite district. With Rinka Kagurazaka * In the cafeteria, she tried to ask Rinka to pair up with her in place of Momo who was avoiding her. When she hadn't have a partner yet to reach the goal to push straight on through to the third level and be able to fight Kongo to the best of her ability, she asked Rinka, then Ranka. *As a joke, she clarified that Rinka's breasts are bigger than hers. *To rub Rinka's shoulders is what she enjoyed and had some fun with. General *In her heart, she envied the Kagurazaka sisters, she envied how they have their hearts set on each other, and how they work hard for each other's sake, because she didn't have anyone like that. *One time, when Ranka told her that she and Rinka think of her as a great example for them and praised her, she wondered if that what it feels like to have a little sister. *She paired up with Viola and Koharu to enter the Valkyrie Drive. *Once Koharu asked her to lend her a spare brassiere since her bra hook snapped during the training, she used that opportunity to tease her by excusing her to check her breasts size. *She was shy when Viola took her as an example for the bust massage lesson. *To drag Manpukumaru along to present her a stacked lunchbox which she made, she grabbed her breasts. *She believes Viola and Koharu are perfect for each other. *While Viola was having a conversation with Rinka, she joined them asking if Viola was thinking of Rinka's safety in the end since she did help her out. Gallery Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-08-18.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-18-27.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-31-40.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-52-36.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-54-11.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-07-20-43.png Screenshot 2018-12-12-08-23-32.png Screenshot_20190519-053349.png Screenshot_20190729-010323.png Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Toranpu